Is There Such Thing As A New Beginning?
by Les Papillons
Summary: I wanted it to be my new beginning," she said tears glistening in her eyes. "Maybe we can't just start from scratch all the time, maybe we need to accept our past before we can get on with the future," A little more intense then my usual stuff. R&R please
1. Cheers

**Disclaimer: If I _really _ owned the show the new season would already be playing especially in Canada. **

**A/N I'm writing this at about 10:30 at night. I seem to be able to get more done that way. Anways I'm hoping this will be kind of original and a tad darker then my other fluffy fics. My second fic in the end fluff campaign jk. Enjoy and review too!**

**PS Imagine that Bridget has broken up with Travis but has not left Roscoe. **

**PPS This was inspired by a certain fan fiction friend of mine but as it gets a little darker please do not take offence. You know who you are:p **

It was almost an hour before midnight and three girls lay in sleeping bags on the floor of Lily Randall's bedroom. Lily was in the middle, between Parker Haynes and Bridget. It was quiet and the only sound was the ticking of the hall clock outside the room, booth of Lily's parent's were away and wouldn't be back for awhile.

"So, Bridget, what did you guys do in Hong Kong when you were bored," Lily asked. She had never met someone like this, well except for Travis. Bridget seemed a bit more on the wild side the tatoo on her back was proof to both of the small town girls. To be honest they were both a little in awe of this girl with so much life experience.

"Well, we went to clubs, parties, stuff like that," she said turning on her side to face the other two.

"Anything that didn't involve being in a big city," Lily asked.

"Not really but..." she paused as an idea began to form in her mind.

"But what," Parker asked beginning to get a little curious.

"Well we played a game called truth or dare-" Bridget began. She saw the looks of disapointment on the two faces at the mention of a game that had been played out already so she quickly continued on. "but we made it interesting."

"How exactly can you make truth or dare interesting," Lily asked looking doubtful.

"Follow me," Bridget said. Parker and Lily looked at each other as they followed Bridget out of the room.

The three girls walk down the stairs Bridget leading the way as they enter the Randall's living room. It's quiet and dark and almost kind of creepy. The flick on the lights as Bridget walks over to a wooden cabinet in the dinning room. She returns holding a case of wine coolers. Lily's mouth drops open as she sees what is in her hands.

"Bridget, I seriously don't think-" Lily starts to say. Parker just stands there with a shocked look on her face.

"Relax, there's only like 10 alchohol in these things," Bridget said "not the best thing but they'll do."

"This is seriously not a good-" Parker starts to say.

"Come on, it's not big deal, in Hong Kong the drinking age is like fifteen," Bridget said slightly pleading.

"Well I guess one wouldn't hurt," Lily started to say looking at Parker.

"Since they've only got like 10 alchohol..." Parker said. Bridget raised her eyebrows at the two of them. Both Lily and Parker reach for a bottle and Bridget smiles triumphantly.

"Cheers," Lily says hoping she won't regret this later.

"Cheers," Parker echos. Just one won't hurt, she thinks.

"Cheers to new friendships in Roscoe," Bridget says smiling hoping Roscoe will be able to give her the new start she needed.

**A/N Sorry it was short but what can you do? Review anyways and I'll continue. Although I'll probably continue anyways. :p**


	2. I Wish I Could Understand

**Disclaimer: Yes I DO own RFR as well as all the characters! You don't believe me? I'm hurt:p What did you think I was gonna say?**

**A/N There will be a bit more drama in this chapter then there was in the last one and no fluff in sight. Yay go me! I swear I CAN write a whole story without fluff, it's possible. :p Anways enough of this boring author's note, I'll let you read and review!**

**PS I'm sorry if Bridget is out of character here, I noticed that myself. Hopefully I can fix that and if not you've got to remember that this is fanfiction not the actual show. The joy of it is that you can make it a little unrealistic for your own purposes. Although trust me I'm not trying to portray Bridget as evil. **

"I can't believe we finished them all," Parker said leaning back on the couch giggling. The alchahol had taken it's tole. After finishing the pack of wine coolers the girls were all drunk.

"See, I told you it would make it more interesting," Bridget said as she threw a pillow at Parker from her position the floor. "Oops," she giggled as the pillow flew past Parker and barely missed an antique vase before falling to the ground.

"Are we drunk," Lily asked tilting back her head and placing the bottle down on the table beside her. Lily had never tasted alchohol before, except for maybe the odd glass of champagne on New Years Eve but she liked the numb feeling it gave her. It made her feel as if she was on top of the world, as if she could get through any obstacles in the way of what she wanted, no matter how big they seemed.

"Of course," Bridget said. The familiar giddy feeling of the alchohol had taken over her long ago. It took away the pain that had been building up inside her for the past few days. She felt a little guilty as she watched her two friends knowing that she could easily get them into alot of trouble. She remembered the promise she's made to herself that Roscoe would be different, a new beginning.

"Let's go outside," Parker said interupting her thoughts as she walked slowly towards the door. Bridget and Lily got up and followed her out onto the Randall's front porch. It was raining lightly.

"It's raining," Lily said spinning around her head tilted up to the sky.

"Rain, rain go away," Parker began to sing. The three girls walked down the empty sidewalk. It was past midnight and the streets of the small town of Roscoe were completely empty except for the odd car passing by.

The continued to walk around the silent neighbourhood. As the effects of the alchohol began to wear off Bridget randomly looked up at the window of the Strong's house and saw, just for a moment, a face watching through the window.

_Monday Morning:_

The weekend had ended and the eventful sleepover had gone unmentioned. The three girls had woken up with headaches and left after quickly cleaning up the bottles in the living room.

Bridget walked to school as usual that morning enjoying the beginnings of a beautiful Roscoe summer. She had always loved nature and now that she was living in a small town she was able to appreciate it more. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Travis that morning since it had only been a few days since their breakup at Sound Wave. Everything was awkward, he knew things about her that noone in Roscoe knew, things that they couldn't know. She envied his close knit group of friends who were basically the definition of an innocent small town group.

When she arrived at school she immediately headed for her locker. She found the books she needed for her next class and headed towards the cafeteria. She saw Lily and Parker sitting at a table.

"Bridget, over here," they said gesturing towards an empty seat. She began to walk towards them but before she could go much further a hand grabbed her arm. Bridget turned around quickly at the familiar grip and came face to face with Travis.

"Uh hey Travis," she said awkwardly looking her ex-boyfriend in the eye.

"Bridget I need to talk to you," he said ignoring her friendly greeting and failing to let go of her arm. Bridget almost took a step back at the hard look in his eyes.

"Okay," she replied following him towards an empty table at the back of the cafeteria.

"What the hell are you trying to do," Travis said as soon as he sat down.

"Travis, what are you talk-" Bridget started to say taken aback by the anger in his voice.

"Did you think that you three would be the only ones awake at one in the morning," he said. A look of comprehension crossed her face as she realized what had happened. He was the face in the window, he knew what had happened.

"Travis, I didn't mean for it to happen like that," Bridget started to say tears forming in her eyes.

"Bridget I thought you promised me you wouldn't let this happen. I've made friends here in Roscoe, Lily and Parker have been here for me when you weren't and I can't let you risk getting them in trouble like that," Travis anger in his voice.

"Travis, I thought you understood, do you know how hard it is for me to totally make a fresh start here, I can't just forget my past," Bridget said quietly so noone would hear. She didn't need everyone to know.

"I thought I did, and I could forgive you before, but my friends in Roscoe are important to me and as much as I want to understand I can't understand how you are trying to take that away from me," Travis said. He got up and walked off leaving Bridget sitting alone at the table. She swallowed hard and blinked away the tears before getting up to go sit with Lily and Parker.

**A/N I know this may be a bit confusing right now but it should fall into place eventually. Like I said before, reviews inspire me to write faster. ;)**

**Keeley**


End file.
